fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Lovely♡Pretty Cure!
Greetings! Welcome,Love Wink here. This my fan-series Lovely♡Pretty Cure!. Here I have a tiny request for all the readers That is please don't edit Lovely♡Pretty Cure! articles without my permission.Please understand. ''-Love Wink Synopsis ''In Tokyo City there used to be a high schooler named Payoshnika Who had come to Japan from her home country India very confused and tired she fell asleep. That night she saw a purple haired warrior fighting a bunch of soldiers she was pretty much losing...until she blasted them off with the words(attack) Violet!Lovely Shoot! The next day at school was a type of nightmare she was unable to do the introduction properly and later in class she met a girl named Cora and she turned out to be that purple warrior she saw last night W-What?! and suddenly things take turn..... Characters [[Lovely♡Pretty Cure! Episodes List|''Lovely♡Pretty Cure! Episodes List]] 'Pretty Cure' * [[Payoshnika|'Payoshnika']]'/Cure Florence''' : The lead of the season; She is mostly an introvert and doesn't like arguments. Her catchphrase is "Seriously?". As from India she carries a lot of indian traits. * [[Cora|'Cora']]/Cure Violet : The Purple cure of the season. She is mostly an extroverted girl and has short term memory problems,despite that in her cure form she able to remember things 10 times faster and is from a planet called Espior World. * Akshita Moonstone/Cure Flame : * Junsuina Shizen/Cure Nature ''': ''Mascots'' * [[Payodhi|'''Payodhi]] : Coming Soon * [[Kavya|'Kavya']] : Coming Soon * [[Seiza|'Seiza']]' ': Coming Soon [[Raiders|''Raiders]] * [[Illusion|'Illusion']] : The first villain to debut in Lovely♡Pretty Cure! in episode 1. It is also seen that he is mean and greedy. * [[Burn|'Burn']]' : ??? * [[Scar|'''Scar]]' ': ??? * [[Invasion|'Invasion']] : ??? * Ultraviolet : ??? Supporting Characters * Peetashma Singh ': Payoshnika's Mother it is seen that she usually worried about her. * 'Reyansh Rao : Payoshnika's Father, Not but is is known about him he has rarely made an appearance in the show. * The Elemental Princess : Items Used By The Cures * [[Winged-Chain|'Winged-Chain']] : The transformation item Cure Florence and Violet use. * [[Feather Ring|'Feather Ring']] : A wind chain which is used for navigation it debuted in L♡PC3 * Star Stick : Dark Jewels * Fading Flower : Mainly used to disrupt the cures' sub-attacks.And also is used to take away an ENTIRE planet's energy,but it can only be done once if this this is not done right or the process is disrupted the Fading Flower has a possibility to be broken and destroyed. * Universal Unleash ': A powerful weapon which is used to take away one's memories at it maximum it can be used to paint an entire planet's hopes and dreams pitch black but if overused,not most but all of the ink inside will finish.But the outer container WILL remain and can still be used. * 'Hard Hatred ': An item that has been the least used in the series.It's main feature is to bring hated into the person it is put into;in other words it turns a person evil and heartless and it can be also used for manipulation.If overused it turn a person evil and mindless of what they are doing and it also turns a person heartless,or simply if overused there is no return.Moreover,even less used it the most dangerous of all the Dark Jewels. * 'Dark Wing ': * 'Flight Fan : * Mystic Mirror ': Themes Opening(s) * [[GO!��Lovely♡Pretty Cure!|'GO!��Lovely♡Pretty Cure!]](Opening 1 from L♡PC1-L♡PC??) Endings * [[Lovely☆Sparkle|'Lovely☆Sparkle']] (Ending 1 from L♡PC1-L♡PC10) * All Stars・Assemble! '(Temporary Ending from L♡PC6-L♡PC8) * [[Lovely♪Stage|'Lovely♪Stage]] (Ending 2 from L♡PC10 -L♡PC20) * Lovely・Reflection♪Charge! '(Ending 3 from L♡PC20- L♡PC??) Attacks * ''Florence!Lovely Blast! - Cure Florence's first attack, which she uses by punching a ball towards her enemy. It requires the Winged-Chain. ** Feather Blast - A sub-attack used to block a certain dark jewels' power.It used by Cure Florence. ** Florence!Earth!Lovely Blast! - ''An upgraded version of Cure Florence's first attack, which she uses by punching a ball towards her enemy. It requires the Winged-Chain. * ''Violet!Lovely Shoot! - Cure Violet's first attack, which she uses by punching a ball towards her enemy. It requires the Winged-Chain. ** Feather Shield - A sub-attack used to defend anyone. it is used by Cure Violet. ** Violet!Spirit!Lovely Shoot! ''- An upgraded version of Cure Violet's first attack, which she uses by punching a ball towards her enemy. It requires the Winged-Chain. * ''Flame!Lovely Strike! - ''Cure Flame's first attack, which she uses by binding the enemy in walls of fire and finishing him.It requires the Winged-Chain. ** ''Feather Illusion - A sub-attack used to pause anyone in place,if used to its full extent it can also pause time. It is used by Cure Flame. ** Flame!Fire!Lovely Strike! - An upgraded version of Cure Flame's first attack, which she uses by binding the enemy in walls of fire and finishing him.It requires the Winged-Chain. * Triple!Lovely Combination! - ''is the first group attack of Lovely♡Pretty Cure!. ** ''Triple!Exchange Combination! '' - is the second group attack of Lovely♡Pretty Cure!,and it is an upgraded version of Triple!Lovely Combination.'' * ''Natural!Lovely Shower! - ''Cure Nature's first attack, which she uses by binding her enemy in thorns and finishing it. It requires the Winged-Chain. ** ''Natural!Nature!Lovely Shower! ''- An upgraded version of Cure Nature's first attack,which she uses by binding her enemy in thorns and finishing it.It requires the Winged-Chain. ** ''Feather Dance'' '- A sub-attack used to manipulate anyone. it is used by Cure Nature. * ''Ocean!Lovely Wave! ''- Cure Ocean's first and only attack it is used to freeze the enemy in place.It requires the Winged-Chain. Trivia * This the first time where a Cure's birth place is India. * This the second season where a dark-skinned cure is present. * This is the first season which does not have a 'monster of the day' but instead they battle a person's evil side(evil spirit). Merchandise ''Main Page : Lovely♡Pretty Cure!/Merchandise Movies * All・Stars ~The Carnival Of Smiles~ ''' * ''Lovely♡Pretty Cure! The movie : The sound of all overshadowed dreams,we shall protect it!' Gallery/Official Profiles From Love Wink Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pretty Cure fananime Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Love Wink Category:Series Category:Fan Series